batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 4
Synopsis "You...Still in the Game?" Catwoman is seemingly caught red-handed by the GCPD burning evidence of her relationship with her fence Lola, who's recently murdered body is still in the room with her. Having cased the room already, the only option Selina can think of is to douse the room with a bottle of rum left behind by the killers, set it aflame, grab Lola's body, and then leap out the window. Pausing on the sidewalk below, Catwoman looks up to see her friend's home burning away along with any indication of her identity. Later, Selina attends Lola's funeral, saddened that she had to leak that her friend was a fence to divert suspicion from Catwoman, besmirching her name. Few people attend, but at Selina leaves, she bumps into an old friend: Gwendolyn Altamont. When they were younger, they used to pull off petty thieving jobs together. Over drinks, Gwen asks whether Selina knew anything about Lola's murder. Selina feigns ignorance, while inwardly feeling entirely responsible for it. Batman had warned her that someone could get killed as a result of her actions, and now that has come to pass. Selina admits that she has been using Lola as her fence, and Gwen confides that she has since become a fence as well, offering her services. Selina promises herself that she will never call Gwen, so as never to bring the same fate that Lola met down on another friend. Elsewhere, Detective Alvarez of the GCPD meets with Lieutenant Winston to discuss his theory that seventeen similar burglaries were all carried out by the same perpetrator. The Lieutenant is skeptical and dismissive, feeling that Alvarez stirs up too much trouble. Alvarez had previously caught the deputy mayor with two prostitutes, and as a result he was moved to the Major Crimes Unit. Alvarez hopes to get a forensic unit to go over each of the old crime scenes to prove his theory. The Lieutenant doesn't want to give up the resources. Later, Selina works a new job, ripping off drug dealers. She used her feminine wiles to trick an informant named Bertrom into spilling that the bagmen for one of the biggest smack dealers in Gotham City are getting lazy, and have been meeting in the same place for the last three weeks. Using this information, Catwoman easily tracks them down and steals the cash. Moments later, however, some kind of electrical force beam lifts her off of the ground and sends her careening into the hood of a nearby car. The source is a metahuman bag-woman named Reach. Despite an effort to keep ahead of the punches, Selina finds herself flung high into the air above the city, and when the force beam disappears, she fears that she will plummet to her death, whether she lands on her feet or not. Appearances "You...Still in the Game?" Individuals *Catwoman *Lola MacIntire (Appears only as a corpse) *Gwendolyn Altamont *Reach *Gotham City Police Department **Lieutenant Winston **Detective Alvarez *Bruce Wayne (mentioned only) *Bertrom Locations *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20817 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-you-still-in-the-game/37-307446/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 04